Sale
Sale is a minor villain in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind. He and his partner Mario Zucchero both serve as rival gang members of Passione against Bucciarati's team in a race to claim Polpo's fortune. Unlike Zucchero, who is reckless and rash, Sale is more careful, level-headed and calculative. Biography After Polpo's death, Sale and Zucchero learn from Polpo's supposed fortune. While Zucchero decides to attack Bucciarati's group head-on, Sale decides to take the more careful route, knowing that Bucciarati and his crew are Stand users and thus dangerous. Zucchero calls Sale during his infiltration on Bucciarati's boat and makes an appointment with him on Capri. When Zucchero is eventually defeated, Giorno and Mista decide to disembark and find out about Zucchero's partner themselves. Sale is hiding inside the cabin where he is about to receive a phone call from Zucchero and spies on Mista as he bypasses a window. Giorno warns Mista just in time who proceeds to shoot his Sex Pistols, injuring Sale's leg. Sale escapes and hijacks a truck driver who is unable to escape due to his Stand, Kraft Work, keeping his foot locked on gas pedal. Mista manages to hop in just in time and shoots Sale in the head who was hiding on the roof. Unfortunately for Mista however, Sale stops the bullet due to his ability to manipulate kinetic energy and locks Mista in position before trying to kill him by sending the bullets back at his direction. Mista uses another one of his bullets which lands a hit on Sale's throat who falls from the truck due to impact. He then scales the cliff by locking stones in position and using them as a ladder, thus reaching the truck with ease. Sale, once again, locks one of Mista's bullets in position and starts accumulating kinetic energy by repeatedly tapping the bullet with his finger. He then releases the bullet which hits Mista's stomach, injuring him. Mista uses his last bullet by having all of the Sex Pistols combined to split it in half, landing the other half on Sale's head which lodges the previous bullet even deeper into his brain, damaging it and leaving him unconscious. He does survive somehow and is subsequently tied up and left in Bucciarati's boat together with Zucchero. Powers and Abilities Sale's stand, Kraft Work, manipulates kinetic energy in various forms. As demonstrated in his fight against Mista, Sale can use his Stand as a shield to deflect Mista's bullets with ease and lock them in position before sending them back. Kraft Work's ability to lock objects in position can be used in various innovative ways, like using stones as a ladder to climb a steep cliff with ease or stopping a bullet before it can damage any of his internal organs. Kraft Work can also accumulate kinetic energy as shown by Sale when he started tapping one of Mista's frozen bullets and adding more energy, before releasing it back at Mista's direction with enough force to cause damage as if the said bullet was fired from a real gun. Gallery Sale Anime.png|Sale in the Anime Kraft Work Stats.png|Kraft Work Navigation de:Sale Category:Gangsters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Mobsters Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Scapegoat Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Enforcer